Heart's Desire
by Maria x3
Summary: joe jonas story. story is WAYYYYYYYY better than summary
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

I woke up to the blaring sound of my alarm clock, I forced my eyes open and dragged myself out of bed. After showering I had time before classes started so I grabbed my camera bag and headed to the park.

There were few people when I arrived, the park was quiet and calming. Just the way I liked it! I was starting to get pictures of the sun rising behind the trees when...

"Who do you belong to little man?" I asked looking down at the little boy who ran into me  
"I belong to you" he replied wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me  
"Frankie!"

I looked up and saw a guy in white sunglasses walking up to us.

"Frankie let go of her" he said pulling him away  
"I'm Sorry"  
"It's fine" I replied smiling.  
"I'm Joe" he said extending his hand  
"Annie" I replied shaking it

We stood there in silence for a few minuets.

"Joe come on!" Frankie said interrupting our daze  
"Well I better get to class" I spoke up taking my hand back  
"Yeah we better go too, sorry again"  
"It's cool" I smiled

We said our good byes as we walked in opposite directions.

After a long day of classes I headed back to my apartment. About to sit down when there was a knock at my door, I sighed and opened it to reveal my best friend Chelsey.

"Hey"  
"Hey"  
"What are you doing tonight?" she asked walking into the living room  
"Nothing, Why?" I asked  
"Well...there's a concert that I have to cover tonight and I need a photographer so what do you say?"

I shook my head at her

"I guess"  
"AHH thanks!" she replied  
"Who's performing?"  
"Uhh you know jobros" she mumbled  
"Who?!"  
"Jonas Brothers" she replied running into the kitchen

I groaned and kicked my head back. I really didn't want to deal with screaming fan girls in the age range of 10-15.

"It'll be fun I promise"

----

The band wasn't that bad to be honest, however the screaming teenie boppers were killing me. After the band performed their last song everyone headed over to the merch tables where they would soon meet there teen idols.

After the meet and greet the three boys headed backstage, Chelsey followed and so did I.

"Excuse me this is a private area no fans" a big security guard said

I showed him my press pass and he walked me to the dressing room where the three boys sat answering questions to Chelsey's interview

"Guys this is Annie, my photographer"  
"Hi I'm Nick"  
"How's it going I'm Kevin"  
"Hey I'm Joe"

I smiled at the them and took a seat next to Chelsey as she asked them questions. They were pretty cute, not going to lie.

"How does it feel to.."  
"You don't remember me do you?" Joe interrupted Chelsey  
"me? I don't think I've ever met you?" I replied confused  
"You sure?" he asked smiling as he put white sunglasses on his face

I then remembered the Joe from the park this morning.

"Oh Yeah from this morning!"  
"Yeah" he laughed  
"What were you two doing this morning?" Kevin asked  
"We ran into each other at the park, well actually Frankie ran into her" Joe replied  
"Ohhh" everyone replied in unison  
"Yeah I was taking pictures before class"  
"That's Annie" Chelsey replied "If you ever want to catch her before classes, the park is your best bet"  
"Interesting" Joe nodded his head

A few more questions and 30 minuets later we left.

"It was good seeing you again Annie" Joe smiled  
"You too, bye guys"

And with that we walked out of the dressing room, and headed for home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning was the same routine; I woke up, showered and went to the park. I sat down on a bench to change lenses.

"Is someone sitting here?"  
"No, go ahead" I replied not looking  
"Annie is that you?"

I looked up in confusion

"Joe?" I asked  
"What a surprise! I didn't know you'd be here"  
"Oh really? you didn't?" I raised an eyebrow  
"No" he replied trying to keep a straight face

I smiled and got up from the bench

"I know what you're up to" I said  
"Nothing" he replied "Just decided to go for a walk and ran into you, are you stalking me?" he gave me a suspicious look  
"Good bye Mr.Jonas" I said walking away

When I was far enough I looked over my shoulder and caught him staring at me, I smiled and continued to walk. After classes I headed over to Pop Star magazine where Chelsey inturned at.

"Ok great we'll see you then"  
"See who?" I asked taking a seat on her chair  
"People for the magazine" she replied

After Chelsey submitted entries and articles to her editor we headed back to my apartment. On the way we decided to stop at local starbucks.

"I've got a Mocha Frap no whipped cream for Annie"

I grabbed my drink and headed for the table, until I found Nick and Kevin standing in the line. I walked over and waited with them, then the three of us walked to the table where Chelsey and Joe sat laughing.

"Who's stalking who now? I asked taking a seat next to Joe

The evening went by fast as the five of us sat there talking and joking as if we had been best friends.

"Sorry to break your reunion guys, but we're closed" a barrista from across the room said

We threw our drinks away and headed out.

"So I'll see you tomorrow night?" Joe asked hopeful  
"It's a date" I smiled

We exchanged numbers and I gave him my address then headed for home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I finished getting ready and waited for Joe. There was a knock at the door and i anxiously opened it .

"Well aren't we pretty" Chelsey asked walking in "Thought I was Joe huh?"

I tried denying it but felt my eyes light up when we both heard a knock at the door

"Lock the door when you're down"  
"I will, now GO!" Chelsey laughed

"So where are we going?" I asked as we walked out og my building  
"_Welll_ I like to have fun on dates so we're going bowling!" he replied excitedly  
"GREAT! and you're gonna be the only one bowling because I can't" I replied making fun of him

He squinted his eyes at me and tickled my side as we continued to walk

"You've never bowled?" He asked as we put our bowling shoes on and set the score board  
"I have I'm just not very good" I replied  
"Ladies first" he said extending his arm out to the lane

I walked over and rolled the ball

"Two pins alright!" Joe high fived me

After a few games the real competition started

"Let's bowl let's bowl let's ROCK 'n' ROLL come on everybody let's get this show on the road" I sang and danced back to my seat  
"It's from Grease 2" I replied to Joe's weird look  
"Ok..." he said walking down the lane

I snuck up behind him and just as he was about to release I snatched the ball from him

"HEY!"

I put the ball down on the buffer I felt arms around my waist

"That's cheating" Joe said pciking me up

We started laughing but were soon interrupted

"Ahem, I've been getting complainted so I'm going to have to ask you two to leave" The bowling alley guy said and walked away

As Joe put me down I lost balance causing him to trip knocking both of us down. We landed with a loud thump and began laughing, after we pulled ourselves together he helped me up and we left.

"That was fun"  
"Yeah" he replied

I pulled out my phone to check the time but noticed a giant crack on the screen instead

"Did I do that?" Joe asked  
"It's cool" I replied putting it back in my purse  
"Come on" he grabbed my hand  
"Where are we going?" I asked trying to keep up  
"I'm paying for your phone"

After a few hours of running around town trying to find my phone we finally found a Best Buy that still had a few iphones in supply

"We'll take the 8 gb"  
"Joe no" I replied "Besides I had a 4 gb"

After he bought my phone the cashier offered to put my sim in

"You can't"  
"Why not?" Joe asked  
"My old phone was unlocked" I replied  
"Well I can't do that here but I can give you the address of someone who can" the cashier replied  
"Perfect thank you" Joe said grabbing my hand and running out  
"Joe wait you've done enough you don't have to pay to get it unlocked"

Before I knew it we were knocking on the poor guy's apart door at 2:00 in the morning. The door opened slowly and a cranky guy exposed himself after Joe pleaded he gave in and unlocked it.As soon as he was finished and my phone was working we were out of there.We ended up back home around 3:00, I felt bad because he had to be up early to fly to New York with his brothers.

"Thank you for everything" I said hugging him  
"Nahh" he replied smiling "Uhh Annie?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You know that the thing I said in the guy's apartment? about you being my girlfriend?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well I wasn't lying, I was kind of hoping you'd be my girlfriend?" he asked hopeful

I smiled and nodded my head yes

"Great, because I've been dying to do this since I first saw you at the park" he said  
"Huh?"

Joe tilted my chin up and I felt his warm lips on mine.After a few minuets we pulled apart, we said our good nights as I walked into my apartment. I watched Joe dissappear behind the elevator door through my peep hole I turned around and slid down my door thinking about the great we had just had. After our first kiss the rest was history.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**One month later**

As the holidays approached vactions were around the corner

"Finally gonna spend time with your boyfriend huh?"  
"Yeah" I replied

As I walked off campus my phone vibrated and I recieved a text from Chelsey telling to me be ready for fun night. _'Oh great'_ I thought as I continued walking

**Later that afternoon**

"Bring your toothbrush and enough close for 2 weeks" Chelsey said finishing getting ready

We got in her car and took off, we were talking about my relationship with Joe when I felt my phone vibrate. A smile spread across my face as I read my screen.

"Joe?" Chelsey asked  
"true confessions: wishing you were here" I read out loud  
"Awww" she replied pulling into the airport parking lot  
"Uhh Chels where are we going?" I asked as we got our luggage and made it inside  
"I wanted to surprise you by flying you to see Joe" she replied

A smile lit my face as I hugged and thanked her as we boarded the plane. We arrived in Florida in a matter of hours, where we took a shuttle to the concert venue.

"Joe doesn't know yet so wait for the cue" she said leading me to the back

The concert had just ended and the guys made their way into their dressing room

"Great vibe from the crowed tonight huh Joe?" Kevin asked  
"Sure" Joe replied distracted  
"What's wrong man?"  
"I wish Annie was here to experience this" he replied  
"Why don't you call her?" Kevin replied  
"It's not the same"  
"Call her anyways" he insisted

My phone started vibrating, this time an incoming call from Joe. I looked over at Chelsey who was nodding her head to answer it.

"Hello"  
"Hi"

"Hey"  
"Are you busy?"  
"Nahh, how was the concert?" I asked standing outside their dressingroom  
"Amazing!, I wish you could've been here"  
"Me too"  
"When do you think you're gonna be able to come out for a concert?"  
"Oh sooner than you think" I replied quietly slipping into the dressingroom  
"You sound close, where are you?"  
"Turn around"  
"What?"

He slowly turned around, his eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across his face as he walked over to hug me as tight as he could.

"I missed being in your arms..." I started to say before I was cut off with a long passionate kiss  
"Oh we're just gonna leave you two alone" Nick said starting to head out with Kevin and Chelsey  
"No it's ok stay" Joe replied finally breaking away from eachother

After everything was loaded onto the bus we made or way to the bus. As the door flung open thousands of girls screamed along with bright flashes going off, blinded and deaf by this I let go of Joe's hand and got onto the bus with Chelsey while the guys stopped to sign autographs._'Analisa you better be ready for what your getting yourself into" _I thought to myself as I stared out the window.**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sun was barely beginning to rise when we had just crossed over into Tennessee, making a pit stop at the airport.

"Work sucks" Chelsey said grabbing her bag from Kevin

"We'll see you in 2 days in Dallas" I replied as she made her way over to the terminal which was now boarding

I took a seat next to Kevin as the bus pulled back onto the road. A few minutes later Joe and Nick joined us and we began talking, getting to know each other better

"5 phones!" Kevin yelled in my ear

"Yeah my parents weren't too happy" I replied laughing

"I bet" Nick laughed

Just then Kevin's phone started to ring

"Hey mom" he answered "Joe, Nick, Annie and I"

Joe motioned for the phone and got up

"You'll love her I promise, I love you mommy" he said taking a seat

"What'd she say?" Nick asked

"We've got an hour or two so we're gonna meet her, dad and Frank at a restaurant"

"Ohh" I said

"They'll like you" Joe replied

**At the restaurant**

We made our way in and walked around the corner to see Mr. and Mrs. Jonas with Frankie.

"Hi I'm Annalisa" I introduced myself

"Nice to meet you Annie, Joe's mentioned quite a lot about you" Mrs. Jonas replied

After lunch we all headed onto the tour bus

"Come on Annie" Frankie said grabbing my hand

"OHHHH" Kevin yelled as he watched Frankie beat me at video games

Joe and his parents sat there watching us play

"She seems sweet" Mrs. Jonas said

"She really is" Joe replied staring at both of his parents "I really like her mom"

"OHHHH" the boys yelled in unison

"How can a 7 year old beat you?" Nick asked

"Better go rescue her before your brothers get to involved" Mr. Jonas replied

By the time the bus arrived at the venue fans were already forming lines outside. The guys made a dash into the venue first and I followed with Frankie and his parents. They ran through sound check and when 7'oclock rolled the lights went out and the screaming began.

I stood there and smiled as I watched all the girls swoon over the guys. 'Inseparable' began to play

"I would give it all  
Never let you fall  
Cause you know we're inseparable  
I would give it all  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Cause you know we're inseparable"

My heart melted as Joe serenaded me

"you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know. we're inseparable"

After the concert the guys walked into the dressing room to cool off before the meet and greet.

"You guys did great!" I hugged them

Mr. Jonas knocked on the door and informed them that the m&g setup was done. I caught Joe before he left the room and hugged him.

"What was that for?" Joe laughed

"You're amazing you know that" I replied looking at him 

"I would give it all to show you I'm in love cause you know we're inseparable" Joe quietly sang 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**2 months later**

I was back home running around town "capturing the city" for my portfolio when my phone rang.

"Hey baby"  
"Hey" he replied  
"Guess what?" he asked excitedly  
"What?"  
"Our cd went platinum!"  
"CONGRADULATIONS" I yelled thus earning strange looks from people  
"Yeah the cd release party is in a few days do you think you can make it?"  
"I'll try" I replied finishing my assignment up and heading back to school

"Annie professor Higgins wants to see you"

I walked into his classroom

"You wanted to see me professor?"  
"Yes Annie I submitted your 'wildlife in the city' portfolio assignment into a contest and you won!"

My eyes got wide

"WHAT?!" I yelled excited  
"You're going to New York Saturday" he replied

My smiled turned into a frown

"This Saturday?" I asked

He nodded his head. I thanked him and left, I went home to tell Chelsey.

"That's great!" she yelled  
"Yeah it _was_ great" I replied  
"whooo – what do you mean _was_?" she asked raising an eyebrow

I explained the whole situation about New York and the cd release party being on the same night

"Annie call him and tell him and if he loves you like I know he does he'll be happy for you and understand"  
"You think he loves me?" I asked  
"A rock can see that he loves you"

I smiled and dialed his number

"Joe?" I asked

"Hey" he replied 

I told him about New York

"So you understand?"  
"Of course I'm so happy and proud for you" he replied

We stayed on the phone for a little while longer

**Saturday**

"Tell them I love them and I wish I was there and congratulate them for me" I quickly said as Chelsey and I left the apartment in a hurry  
"Ok ok I will" she replied leaving in a different direction

I arrived at the hotel in New York and walked in, in pure amazement.

"Ahh you must be Annalisa"  
"Annalisa Ross, and you must be Mr.Smith" I introduced myself  
"Please call me John"  
"It's an honor to meet you sir"

I followed him into a room where a few photographers, models and magazine editors were. I began to mingle with them but couldn't help to think about the release party. After talking with them for a few minutes John called me into a private room.

"Take a seat" he said closing the doors  
"That's a cute little black dress" he said looking down my dress

I started to feel uncomfortable and got up

"Did you want something?" I asked turning around  
"You" he replied cornering me up against the wall "I want you" he said pressing his body against mine  
"What are you doing?" I asked  
"Shhh it's ok" he replied sliding his hand up my leg under my dress  
"I have a boyfriend"  
"He doesn't need to know" he whispered in my ear

I pushed him off of me and ran out of the building. I got in the limo that was waiting for me and asked to be driven home, my eyes got watery and I called Joe

"Hello?"  
"Hey"  
"Hi"  
"How's the party?" I asked my voice shaking  
"We've had a few back to back press conferences and the party doesn't start for another few hours" he replied "How's New York?" he asked  
"It's ok"  
"Just ok?"  
"I just wish I was there with you" I replied trying to hide the fact I was crying  
"I wish you were here too but remember even when we're miles and miles apart your still holding all of my heart I promise it will never be dark I know we're inseperable"  
"Joe come on" someone yelled  
"Ahh time for another press conference I miss you"  
"I miss you too" I replied

The driver stopped at my house letting me get some stuff then dropped me off at the airport. By the I arrived in California the party had ended, I got a shuttle to drop me off at where the party was being held. I walked in and saw Joe; I made my way over to him.

"Sorry I'm late"  
"What are you doing here?" he asked surprised  
"This is where I really needed to be"  
"Well I'm glad you're here" he smiled

I said hello to the guys and their parents

"Thanks for letting us stay with you Mrs. Jonas" Chelsey said

"No problem girls" she replied

After arriving at their house me and Joe decided to go for a walk

"Don't be out too late" Mr. Jonas said  
"So why'd you leave New York?" Joe asked as we walked hand in hand along the beach  
"It wasn't what I thought it would be and besides the guy was creepy" I laughed

We walked a little further before I stopped

"What?" he asked  
"This is my favorite spot because this really great guy kissed me right here once" I smiled facing him  
"Come on" he pulled me a few steps further and stopped  
"This is my favorite sport because this really great girl kissed me here" he smiled making fun of me  
"Jerk" I smiled leaning into kiss him


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I woke up to the faint sounds of the guys performing, I slowly opened my eyes to Chelsey watching them on an early morning show

"Oh you suck" I managed to say before I curled back into a ball  
"It feels weird waking up somewhere that's not our apartment in Boston or home in Texas" Chelsey said  
"Mmmm" I moaned in agreement  
"We need to find a way to make it up to them" I muttered finally waking up

After showering and fully waking up we headed downstairs

"Good morning Miss Denise"  
"Good morning Mrs. Jonas"  
"Good morning girls"

We sat at the bar stools in the kitchen talking to her as she made breakfast

"This kinda makes me miss home"  
"I know what you mean" I replied

We talked with Mrs. Jonas until the guys came back. After breakfast Kevin, Nick and Frankie took Chelsey sight seeing since she had never been to California before.

"Can you drop me and Annie off somewhere first?" Joe asked

Kevin agreed

"Kevin stop right here" Joe yelled as cars honked he opened the door  
"I'm not getting off in the middle of the highway" I replied  
"Trust me" he replied getting something out of the trunk and climbing over the metal guard

I hesitantly followed as Kevin took off. We walked up the hill and past some trees

"Joe what are you -" I began to say before being overwhelmed by the scenery "Where did you find this place?"  
"We sorta just found it" he replied  
"You and the guys just decided to walk up a hill on the side of a highway?"  
"No" he laughed "See over there, that's the entrance" he pointed past the lake where a few people were canoeing  
"Am I the first girl you bring here?"  
"Yeah" he replied

I smiled to myself and looked down, I couldn't believe he trusted me enough to bring me here

"You know how last night you said you've always wanted to be serenaded?"  
"Yeah…"  
"This is from our upcoming movie Camp Rock" he then began singing and playing a guitar

"You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you I'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you"

I smiled as I listened taking a few pictures here and there, Joe was really starting to get into his song when it happened

"I love you" my eyes grew wide realizing what I had just said

There was a long pause after Joe had finished the song I stared down at the ground trying to avoid direct eye contact

"I love you"  
"Huh?" I asked raising my head  
"I love you" he replied planting a light kiss on my forehead, than cheek and then managing to get my lips

--

I sat outside enjoying the ocean view while dinner was being prepared at the Jonas house

"Is this seat taken?" Kevin asked  
"Go ahead" I replied  
"Thinking stuff over huh?"  
"Yeah" I replied  
"Kevin?"  
"Yeah"  
"I told him I loved him" I said turning to look at him  
"Do you really?" he asked  
"More than he knows"


	8. Chapter 8

1 month later

**1 month later**

I stayed after class to try and finish developing pictures before the Camp Rock premier this weekend. I watched as the pictures from the lake with Joe started developing

"He loves me" I smiled to myself

After a few hours I finished up and left, by the time I headed home Chelsey was finishing getting ready. When we were finally done we headed for the airport and took the first flight out to New York

"Should I wear my hair up?" I asked starting to fidget with my hair  
"You look fine" Chelsey replied

A few hours later we arrived in New York, I texted Joe to let him know we had arrived and a few minutes later the limo arrived

"You two look great" Nick said holding the door open for us  
"You look great too" Chelsey replied kissing his cheek and sliding in  
"Thanks Nick" I replied hugging him

I got into the limo and took my place next to Joe, I laid my head on his shoulder as he took my hand and in a matter of minutes we had arrived to the premier. The guys got out to greet their fans while walking down the white carpet, the rest of us walked behind them.

"You look so beautiful Annie" Mrs. Jonas greeted me on the white carpet  
"I can't compare with you" I replied giving her a quick hug  
"Thank you for coming out" Mr. Jonas joined in on the conversation  
"Thank you for inviting me" I replied giving another quick hug

We went in to watch the movie, by the end I had never been so proud of the guys

"You must be Annie, I'm Demi" she introduced herself "I've heard a lot about you"  
"I can say the same for you" I replied "It's nice to meet you"

I met the rest of the talented cast and even their best friend Mandy, we all made our way to the after party where the guys and Demi gave a nothing short than amazing performance. After the premier we headed back to the hotel where we had our own private after party in the boys' room

"Her name is Chelsey Ann who ran from the man who's name was stan that was the plan then she drove her van all the way to japan where she knows she can there she saw a poor man poor man poor man with a spray can can can he was the garbage man" Joe rapped  
"OHHHH" Kevin added  
"yeah well… Kevin is a boy a boy of seven when people first saw him they thought his name was evan who fell from heaven then he was eleven and his name was devon" I rapped  
"OHHHH" Chelsey replied

We all looked at Nick so he could determine the winner

"Annie" he decided  
"What?!" Joe and Kevin yelled  
"Hahaha" Chelsey pointed  
"Nick you're supposed to choose your brothers" Kevin said  
"I think the winners should kiss the losers as the prize" Joe blurted  
"You would" I replied looking at Joe

Chelsey tackled Kevin planting kisses on his cheek, then Joe and then Nick. I kissed Kevin then went to Nick

"Annalisa you owe me a kiss" Joe said pulling me to him

"Aww man do I have to?" I asked pretending to be serious

"Yes jerk"

"Fi-" I was cut off by Joe's soft lips

A few minutes later we decided to head back to our room since it was getting late and they had to be back on the road early in the morning

I heard a faint knock on the door, I opened my eyes to see 4:00 in big red lights I got up out of bed and opened the door

"Sorry for waking you up" Joe said coming into the room  
"Its ok" I replied half asleep "What's up?" I asked making my way back to the bed  
"I just wanted to see you before we left" he replied laying down next to me  
"Ohh I wish you didn't have to leave" I turned to look at him  
"Me either but I'll see you soon and talk to you sooner" he replied kissing me  
"Nooo I have morning breath"

He started laughing as he got back up

"I love you Analisa" he said making his way to the door  
"I love you Joseph"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

2 months later

_"Joe I can't talk right now, no I can't talk"_  
_"HEY! Ohh, yeah of course no I understand I love you too" I sighed  
--_

A few days later

"I can't believe it's your 6 month, tell me how it goes" Chelsey said excited

"Yeah" I replied emotionless as I made my way through the terminal

After a few seconds of taking off I reached into my bag and pulled out a picture of me and Joe together

"Oh my that's a cute couple" the lady next to me said "is that your boyfriend?"  
"Yeah" I replied smiling  
"What's his name?"  
"Joe"  
"He seems like a great guy"  
"The best" I replied holding the picture closer to my heart

I looked over at the lady and watched her take out a picture of her own, she pulled it out and showed me her and her late husband George. They looked so great and in love together I couldn't help but smile.

By the time the plane had landed I knew what I had to do and it wasn't going to be easy. A familiar face caught mine as soon as I stepped into the airport my heart dropped as well as my bags as I made my way over to him.

"I missed you" I hugged him  
"I missed you too" he replied planting light kisses on my neck

We made our way over to the venue where I sat and watched sound check with his family and a few hours later the show had begun. I was standing stage side with Mr. Jonas when, When you look me in the eyes began to play; my heart sunk

"How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes"

After the show we sat alone in the back room sharing my favorite ice cream flavor chocolate chip cookie dough

"I know this isn't how you wanted to spend our 6 month" Joe said  
"I wouldn't want it any other way" I replied a little distracted  
"I hope we get to the hotel soon" he yawned "I'm getting tired"  
"Yeah me too" I replied secretly wishing we'd never get there

"Joe, Annie sweetie" we were lightly shaken

We opened our eyes to Mrs. Jonas' sweet face. I raised my head and pushed away from Joe's grip and got off the bus where I caught up with Kevin and Nick and asked them for a favor

"Ok I promise" Kevin replied with a concerned look on his face  
"Take care" Nick replied grabbing my hand

I waited for Joe to catch up and asked if I could come up to his room for a few minutes, he agreed and soon I was in his hotel room

"So I know we didn't do anything today but I promise we will tomorrow before the show" Joe smiled  
"I'm not staying until tomorrow…"  
"What?" he asked his smile turning into a confused expression

I sighed and took a seat on his bed. What I was about to do wasn't easy but I had his best interest at heart.

"I love you, I really do bu-"  
"I know where you're going with this" he replied a distraught look on his face  
"What changed?" he asked  
"Nothing"  
"Then what's the problem?" he asked annoyed  
"We've barely talked in 2 months Joe, and I get that you're a rockstar with a busy schedule I get it and I also get that you need to dedicate your time and energy to your band and fans"  
"I do that already" he replied offended  
"I know you do, I see that but I also see the dark circles under your eyes, I hear the strains in your voice I'm taking away from you, your family, your band and fans and that is not fair to any of you" I replied  
"So what are you saying?" he asked bitterly  
"We need a break from us, at least until I think things over"

Kevin and Nick were coming back to their room when they heard the arguing between Joe and Annie coming from the closed door they exchanged looks and knocked on their parents room

"Sons what's wrong?" Mr. Jonas asked letting them in

After explaining what was going on they all got ready for bed and tried to sleep as best they could through the muffled argument going on in the next room

"Joe…" I began with tears in my eyes  
"I can't believe this" he replied appalled as he slammed the bathroom door

Minutes later and a whole lot of tears later I was passed out on one of the beds in the room. I felt my phone vibrate I got out of bed and noticed Joe asleep on the second bed, I bent down to kiss his cheek before I left. I was woken up to the voice of the taxi driver telling me we had arrived at the airport

I sat and waited in the lobby and half and hour later I got up to start boarding the plane. I took one last glance at the door and noticed a familiar face I stopped in my tracks as he got closer; he grabbed my hand and put the cd I had left on his pillow in my hand

I nodded and walked back over to where everyone was boarding before I stopped and turned around for the second time

"JOE" I yelled catching him before he left

My body collided against his as he turned around I wrapped my arms around him and embraced him in a hug he stood there still for a few seconds before he slowly wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back

"I love you" I whispered in his ear as a tear glided down my cheek and onto his shirt

He wiped away my tear with his thumb when we finally pulled away; he tiled my chin up and gave me one last kiss before we went our separate ways. Joe felt something under him as he sat in the back of the black suv he reached into his pocket to pull out the cd I had managed to secretly slip in. 'SONGS TO MAKE REMIND YOU OF ME' read the cover

When I was finally situated on the plane I pulled out my ipod and put it on shuffle 'Wake Up' by Coheed and Cambria began to play as we took off. Joe slipped the cd in the cd player when 'Wake Up' began to play

He closed his eyes "ANNIE" he finally managed to say as the song played  
"I'm gonna ride this plane out of your life again  
I wish that I could stay, but you argue  
More than this I wish, you could've seen my face  
In backseats staring out, the window

I'll do anything for you  
Kill anyone for you

So leave yourself intact  
'Cause I will be coming back  
In a phrase to cut these lips  
I love you

The morning will come  
In the press of every kiss  
With your head upon my chest  
Where I will annoy you  
With every waking breath  
Until you decide to wake up

I've earned through hope and faith  
On the curves around your face  
That I'm the one you'll hold forever  
If morning never comes for either one of us  
Then this I pray to you wherever

I'll do anything for you  
This story is for you  
('Cause I'd do anything you want me to for you)  
I'll do anything for you  
Kill anyone for you

So leave yourself intact  
'Cause I won't be coming back  
In a phrase to cut these lips  
I loved you

The morning will come  
In the press of every kiss  
With your head upon my chest  
Where I will annoy you  
With every waking breath  
Until you decide to wake up

The morning will come  
In the press of every kiss  
With your head upon my chest  
Where I will annoy you  
With every waking breath  
'Til you decide to wake up"


	10. Chapter 10

8 weeks later

**8 weeks later**

I walked into the apartment to catch Chelsey gathering a bunch of papers together before I had the chance to see what they were

"I thought you'd be back later" she said  
"No I decided to come home early, what are you hiding?" I asked pointing to the papers behind her back  
"Nada" she replied in random Spanish  
"Chelsey Ann"

She sighed in defeat and handed me a bunch of face down articles, I flipped them over to reveal pictures and interviews of the guys

"I need to edit them" she began  
"You don't need to justify yourself to me" I replied staring at the various pictures  
"they've really changed huh?"  
"Yeah" she replied with a sympathetic look

I headed the articles back to her then headed to my room to change shirts then walked back out and headed for the door

"Where are you going?" Chelsey asked  
"I need some fresh air, I'll be ok" I smiled  
"I won't be here when you get back I'll be out with Jordan!" she yelled as I closed the door; I let out a long sigh as I opened my eyes and walked into the elevator

Joe stood in the dressing room with his brothers as they got ready for their show

"Boys can I talk to Joe alone for a few minutes?" Mrs. Jonas asked making her way into the dressing room  
"Yeah" Kevin replied as him and Nick headed out  
"How's your heart sweetheart?" she asked walking over to Joe  
"A little broken" he replied "I feel like I lost my other half mom"

Mrs. Jonas' heart broke for her son, she hated seeing him like this; heartbroken and suffering

"Joe its time" Mr. Jonas said coming from the doorway

Joe nodded his head and walked to the door

"Love you mom" he said kissing her cheek  
"You'll be ok son" Mr. Jonas said putting his hand on Joe's shoulder

Joe replied with a smile he didn't want his parents to worry about him any more than they already did

The show began like usual, the routine waiting, the routine dances, and routine set list, When the music for 'Still in love with you' came on Joe cut into the second chorus singing with more passion every night

"You left without a single word not even sorry  
it might have hurt worse to hear you say I'm leaving good bye  
but your smile still makes me sing another sad song  
I won't regret it I can't forget it

cause I'm still in love with you"

The sun was starting to set I pulled my phone out to check the time, what caught my eye was the background behind '8:30' It was a picture of me and Joe. I clicked on my pictures icon to change my background but got distracted by all the pictures of us I didn't have the heart to delete

I then went over to my text message inbox and began reading conversations we had, I came across a picture message of a packet of sweet and low under it read THIS FELL OUT OF YOUR HAIR

"You and your stupid pick up lines" I laughed a little before the wave of sadness hit me again

Just then the boys new single Burning Up began playing over the intercom of starbucks, I got up without hesitation and made my way outside. A few blocks from the apartment I ran into a newspaper stand where I saw the new issue of Rolling Stone

"GREAT" I muttered as I put it back on the stand and headed home

Chelsey was out with Jordan like promised I waited to close the door before completely losing it; I slid down the closed door and began to cry

"What's that?" Joe asked pointing to the c.d. lying on his bunk  
"You know what it is man" Nick replied  
"Listen to it Joe" Kevin added

After getting ready for bed Joe climbed into his bunk and slipped on earphones, he skipped to track 2 where 'I do love you' by Leanne Rimes began to play

"And I like to kiss you in the rain I like everything you do, oh I do"

Joe sighed and rolled over on his side, this song had brought back one of his favorite memories

_"Looks like rain huh?" Joe asked as Annie looked up to the sky_  
_"YES" she replied looking down and smiling at Joe_  
_"What's so funny?"_  
_"I LOVE the rain, I love the feeling it gives you"_  
_"What feeling?" Joe asked laughing at her enthusiasm as thunder boomed_  
_"You know when you go outside and play in the rain, when you get so wet you have to come inside and change into sweats you wrap yourself in a warm blanket and just sit on the couch" she replied excited to see rain drops starting to come down_  
_"That does sound pretty nice" he agreed_  
_"Come on Joe" she yelled pulling him out into the storm_

He followed as she ran outside to jump in puddles, and play in the rain. He laughed as he watched her catch rain drops on her tongue

_"Don't laugh" she pretended to get offended_  
_"Oh sorry" he laughed_  
_"Oh and one more thing" she said leaning closer to him "Tag you're it" she yelled as she ran away_  
_"Ohh I'm gonna get you" he replied running after her_

_It wasn't long before Joe had tagged her; he ran the opposite way with her on his trail. She collided into his body; he grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her closer to him before she had the chance to tag him_

_"Let go"_  
_"No" he laughed pulling her closer until she was almost on top of him; he then tilted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers; she then wrapped her arms around his neck, she couldn't believe it she was living every girl's dream. Being kissed in the rain_

When I finally picked myself up I reached over for my phone and began dialing those familiar numbers, I put my phone to my ear and began to wait

"Hello?" some one asked into the phone "Hello?"

My heart sunk hearing the raspy morning voice, I hung up

"Annie" Joe sighed half asleep as he stared at the blocked number on his caller ID


	11. Chapter 11

A few days later

Thank you guys **so** much for reading my fan fic, your reviews and support have been great. I really hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and if you wanna read some more stories written by me I'm starting my second one called 'Faded Brown Eyes' the first chapter should be up soon. Thanks again

**--**

**A few days later**

I was back at the airport both Chelsey and I were off to study abroad in different European countries. I stayed and kept her company until her plane was boarding

"Call if you need me ok?" I'll only be a few countries over"  
"I will now go, can't keep the cute Spaniards waiting" I replied

A few hours later Air Britain was boarding

"Well that's me" I said to no one in particular "Bye Boston see you in 12 short weeks" and with that I was off

Joe sat in the back lounge of the tour bus laughing as he listened to songs of Annie's cd he felt a light tap on his shoulder and looked up to see his youngest brother Frankie; je took off his head phones

"What's up Frank?"  
"When's Annie coming back?"

Joe stared at his brother, searching for the right words

"Soon, I promise" he replied

**12 weeks later**

The semester had gone by fast, tomorrow I'd be on a plane home. I woke up to my roommate Jade watching youtube videos

"What are you watching?" I asked looking over her shoulder  
"It's a new Jonas song" she replied hitting full screen  
"Ohhh" I wanted to walk away but my eyes were glued to the screen

"I'm sorry for breaking all the promises I wasn't around to keep

It's all me this time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay

But you're already on your way"

My heart broke, Joe was staring directly at the camera during the chorus; you could see the agony in his eyes

"Let's go get ready" I said pulling Jade off the seat, I couldn't bare to watch anymore of that video

Joe sat in the back staring out the window, he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked over to see Kevin towering over him

"Joe…" he began  
"It's been months Kevin" Joe shook his head  
"Do you love her?" Nick asked coming from the other room

Both boys looked up in Nick's direction; Joe nodded

"Then go get her" Kevin replied reading Nick's mind "We have a day off after tomorrow, go get her" he repeated  
"You can't expect to find the right someone until you know who you are, what matters to you, and what makes your heart happy" Nick added

Joe looked up at both of his brothers, a smile spread across his face

"I love you two" he replied

I was packing when Jade said something that caught my attention

"What?" I asked turning to look at her  
"I said losing your heart's desire is tragic but gaining it again is all you could ever hope for"

At that moment I felt something inside me click

"I need to go home today"  
"What?Why?"

After I filled her in she volunteered to help me pack. It was a little after 7 when I arrived at the airport and by the time I arrived in Boston it was around 3am. I walked out to see Chelsey, I ran to greet her

"How was Spain?"  
"Great! I wish you could've been there"

We met Jordan at baggage claim. It was 4 by the time we got home, we were all tired and passed out in the most comfortable spot we could find at the time.

It was 4 the next day before I woke up, Chelsey and Jordan were gone I shrugged and went to shower. I had decided to go take pictures at the park like usual, there were few people when I arrived.

"FRANKIE!"

I stopped and faced in the direction of the voice hoping to see a 7 year old boy; instead it was a girl my age running towards a boy. They were close enough so I could hear their conversation.

"Secondhand Serenade was amazing last night"  
"Yeah he was"

I smiled to myself and began singing

"This is not what I intended I always swore to you I'd never fall apart you always thought I was stronger I may have failed but I have loved you from the start"

I paused for a few seconds, then continued taking pictures

"Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again don't make me change my mind or I won't  
Live to see another day"

I froze to the sound of the familiar voice, I slowly turned around to see him standing a few feet from me

"I swear it's true because a girl like you is impossible to find" he finished with a smile

I stood there frozen staring at him, I started making my way over to him slowly until I was finally in his arms

"I love you" he whispered against my hair

I pulled away to look up at his hazel eyes, making sure this was real

"I love you" I replied softly pressing my lips against his before kissing him

"What abou--" I began after we broke apart  
"We're gonna make this work, _nothing _is as important as me and you" he replied

_So yes losing you heart's desire is tragic but gaining your heart's desire? That's all you can hope for and if having that is tragic then give me tragic because I wouldn't give it back for the world_

**THE END**

--

Thank you guys **so** much for reading my fan fic, your reviews and support have been great. I really hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and if you wanna read some more stories written by me I'm starting my second one called 'Faded Brown Eyes' the first chapter should be up soon. Thanks again


End file.
